


Colors

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Inspired by "Colors" by April Smith.





	Colors

_You’ve been far away from me  
Another land across the sea_

You missed him. You missed Bucky so much. He was off fighting in the war. You wished he hadn’t had to go. You wished every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week you would see him, home and safe again.

You knew, and you hoped Bucky did too, that no matter how far apart you two might be, the love you felt for him would never go away.  
_For miles and miles can’t come between  
The kind of love we’ve seen_

And you would keep him close to your heart until he came back. You would make sure he knew that he had you to come back to, a reason to stay alive. You would wait for however long it would take.

_**I’ll wear your colors ‘til you come back home to me**_


End file.
